Rosso the crimson
by Temarie-sama 666
Summary: Rosso n'a pas été gater par la vie pour en avoir passer la casi-totalité au sein de la Shinra. Au cour de cet aventure, elle fera la rencontre des différents persos de FFVII dont celle de Vincent qu'elle connaît déjà depuis des années.
1. Epilogue

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Prologue**

Dans une des chambres réservée aux SOLDAT, une forme remue sous les draps, elle fait un cauchemar.

_**Flash back **_

Une fillette de 3 ans cours comme une petite folle autour de ses parents qui la regarde attendrie. Elle à la peau blanche, des cheveux d'un magnifique rose pâle ainsi que de beaux grands yeux vert forêt : elle s'appelle Hinata et aime ses parents plus que tout. Mais aujourd'hui la petite Hinata vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, ses parents d'habitude souriant ont un air abattu depuis qu'ils ont franchit le seuil de la maison. Elle se place alors devant eux :

Hinata : Papa ! Maman !

Père d'Hinata : Oui ma chérie … _**avait-il alors tenté en un sourire.**_

Hinata : Pourquoi vous avez l'air aussi triste toi et maman ?

Père et mère d'Hinata : . . . . . . . . . . . .

La mère d'Hinata ne put empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire se qu'ils allaient faire à leur petite fille. Elle s'enfuit soudain en bousculant son mari c'était trop pour elle.

La petite complètement étrangère à se qui se passais regarda sa mère disparaître au loin alors que son père se tournait à nouveau vers elle pour lui prendre la main. Ils marchèrent le long des bosquets encore quelque temps sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échanger, la petite encore trop bousculer sur se qui venait de se passer avec sa mère pour oser parler.

Arrivé à la sortie du bosquet, une grosse Mercedes noir attendait Hinata et son père d'où en sortie un homme costaud avec des lunettes noires et habillé d'un costume cravate de la même couleur lui aussi, tenant une mallette. Il sera la main à son père et regarda la petite qui ce cachait derrière lui :

Homme en noir : C'est cette petite ? (_**dit-il en se penchant pour la voir de plus près.)**_

Père d'Hinata : Oui . . . .

Homme en noir : Comme convenus ! (_**Il tendit la mallette qu'il tenait jusque la au père d'Hinata qui la prit sans broncher.)**_

Avant que le père n'ai le temps de dire en revoir à sa fille, l'homme empoigna Hinata par le bras et la mit à l'arrière de la voiture, celle-ci se débattit comme une petite folle mais n'étant qu'uneenfant de trois ans elle ne faisait pas le poids. Elle regarda alors son père devenir de plus en plus petit par la vitre teinté arrière de la voiture et laissa les larmes coulés sur ses petites joues toute rondes d'enfant.

**« Elle venait d'être vendue à la Shinra par ses parents. »**

_**Fin Flash back**_

Je me relève soudain, se genres de cauchemar je le fait tout les soirs depuis que je suis au SOLDAT, se doit-être parce que cette période de ma vie ma énormément marquer. Quoi de plus normal après avoir été vendue par mes propres parents.

Tout se que je peux dire c'est que j'ai énormément changée depuis, mes cheveux sont rouges, mes yeux de la couleur de la Mako, mais seul ma peau claire persiste. Mon nom lui aussi à changé, on m'appelle désormais Rosso the Crimson, une Tviets.

Depuis mon arrivée à la Shinra je ne souris plus, mon regard est à glacer le sang. Le travail que je dois fournir en tant que Tviets ne me le permet pas. C'est sur que quand on doit tuer quelqu'un quasiment tout les jours sa ne donne pas vraiment envie de sourire à longueur de temps.

Lorsque je suis arriver à la Shinra des dizaines de testes ont été effectuer sur moi pour être sur que je pourrais survivre à la série d'expérience qui en suivrait, sans oublier toute les infusions Mako quotidienne que j'ai eus pendant les deux premiers mois après mes 6 ans afin d'y préparer mon corps. Elles sont maintenant plus espacer, une par semaine, mon corps ayant été rendu plus fort après une expérience raté qui faillit me coûter la vie, faisant de moi se que je suis maintenant.

Actuellement avec mes dix ans je suis le plus jeune membre du soldat et le seul membre féminin sans compter les scientifiques.

Il n'est que 6h00 du matin mais je sais très bien qu'il est inutile que j'essaie de me rendormir, je me lève donc direction la salle de bain ou je me remplis une baignoire pleine jusqu'à rebord. Je laisse la chaleur rassurante du bain m'apaiser et sans m'en apercevoir je m'y endormis.

Ce n'est qu'en me réveillant que je vis la pendule de la salle de bain afficher 7hoo, l'heure pour moi de me préparer pour l'entraînement. Tous les jours je dois m'exercer au combat et faire toute autre sorte d'activités physique afin de rendre mon corps encore plus puissant.

Ensuite à 10h, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Jade _**(le grand père de Rufus et le directeur de la Shinra)**_ un personnage assez vieux qui laissera d'ailleurs bientôt sa place à la tête de la Shinra à son fils Shinra d'une vingtaine d'année _**(lol ! Bah oui, il était tellement dévoué à son entreprise qu'il a appeler son fils pareil)**_, pas mieux que lui si vous voulez mon avis.

Je sors de la salle de bain sans me préoccuper de ma nudité, nul besoin de toute façon puisque je vis seule, m'habille d'un pantalon noir moulant ainsi qu'un mini débardeur rouge qui me laisserons une plus ample liberté de mouvements et prend mon petit déjeuner en vitesse avant de sortir de mon petit studio de SOLDAT pour allez dans la salle d'entraînement situé au ré de chaussée.


	2. La Shinra

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Disclaimer:**Comme je le disait dans le chapitre précédent, les persos de FFVII ne m'appartiennent aucunement mais sont bien de Square Enix.

_**'' Toute les pensées des personnages.''**_

Chapitre 1: La Shinra

**_Flash Back_**

Dans les environs de 10 h du matin.

Bureau de Jade, président de la Shinra.

Jade : J'ai cru entendre que tu avais encore fait des merveilles pendant ton entraînement !

Rosso : . . . . . . . . . . _**''J'ai fait des merveilles ! J'irais plus loin, j'ai quand même rétamer une centaine de SOLDAT en moins de 2 h tout sa pour que monsieur mesure mon niveau !!''**_

Jade : Je te présente le Professeur Gast, un scientifique qui travail pour la Shinra !!

Gast : Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Rosso The Crimson !

Rosso : Oui ! **_''Enchanté, c'est sa cause toujours, le jour ou je serais enchanté de voir un scientifique n'est pas près d'arriver !''_**

Jade : Le Professeur Gast m'a demander de lui fournir un garde du corps pour son équipe de scientifiques ! Tu partira donc avec lui dès se soir ! !

Rosso : Bien !

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

Dans l'une des chambres du manoir Shinra.

Sa doit faire déjà une semaine que je suis ici, et je n'aie toujours aucune nouvelle de mon travail et je dois avouer que je commence à m'ennuyer. C'est vrai qu'à part faire quelques étirements et m'arrêter quand quelqu'un m'amène à manger ce n'est pas très intéressant.

La chambre est simple, des murs blancs, et une petite fenêtre avec des rideaux vert délavé et un lit au centre avec une vieille petite table de nuit à sa droite.

Tout cela me laisse à penser que si je suis ici c'est tout sauf pour faire garde du corps, mais bien sur comme je l'ai déjà dit même si c'était le cas je ne peut rien faire sans me retrouver avec toute la Shinra sur le dos et franchement sa m'attire pas vraiment.

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser plus je suis interrompue par un _**''TOC TOC''**_. Je vais donc ouvrir le plus lentement du monde _**''vous imaginez quand même pas que je vais sautez de joie de voir un scientifique à ma porte.''**_

« Scientifique : Bonjour Rosso-san ! Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Rosso : Comme quelqu'un d'enfermer depuis plusieurs jours dans une pièce de 15m² pour seul ami un vieux lit à moitié éventrer ! **(Elle n'aime vraiment pas être enfermer notre Rosso)**

Scientifique : Hum, j'en suis vraiment désolé ! **(très gêné)**

Rosso : qu'est- ce que vous me vouliez au juste ?

Scientifique : Ah, c'est vrai le Professeur Gast m'a demander de venir . . . . . . . !

Rosso : Dans ce cas ne le faison pas attendre ! **(je me dirige en dehors de la pièce sans attendre la suite de toute façon je ne conte pas rester enfermez une minute de plus.)**

Scientifique : Euh Rosso-san, comment est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Rosso : Fait quoi ?? **_''il commence à me taper sur les nerfs celui-là, et ce manque de confiance en soit, tsssss on dirait qu'il va se pisser dessus !''_**

Scientifique : Je n'ai même pas eut le temps de terminer que vous savez déjà . . . . . . . . !

Rosso : Ce n'est que pure hasard, si je suis sortit c'est parce que j'en ai marre d'être enfermée !

Scientifique : Je vois, veuillez me suivre ! »

_**''Les scientifiques sont vraiment débile de nos jours, moi qui croyait qu'ils savaient tout.''**_

Mis à part sa, je suis dans le laboratoire à les regarder depuis plus d'une heure et maintenant je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de rester cloîtrer dans leur chambre morbide. Le professeur Gast n'est même pas la son sous-fifre m'a expliquer qu'il avait du partir pour régler quelque chose et moi je me retrouve comme une conne à les regarder réaliser des expériences dont le but m'est méconnu.

Quand j'y pense je ne sais même pas le noms de se scientifique qui est venu me chercher, pas comme si sa avait son importance mais bon c'est pour vous montrer à quel point je m'ennuie à se moment même (Ma pauvre je te comprend sa doit pas être amusant). Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour une douche rien que pour moi dans ma chambre, depuis que je suis arriver je dois aller me doucher dans une douche commune au premier.

Pourquoi n'irions nous pas jeté un coup d'œil au alentour du temps que l'on ne s'occupe pas de moi et puis sa ne peut tuer personne. D'après se que j'ai pu voir, toute la partie laboratoire est situé au sous-sol du manoir afin d'éviter que d'yeux trop curieux ne viennent épier ce qu'il ne faut pas, sinon le rez -de-chaussé sert d'accueil, beaucoup de bureau avec des ordinateurs. Le premier et le second son habiter par différent personnels (gardes du corps, scientifiques, homme d'affaires ou louche) travaillant au manoir.

Dans un couloir je croise deux gardes du corps qui parle d'aller s'entraîner dans un autre bâtiment accoler au manoir, Je me glisse alors ni vu ni connu à leur suite.

_**BANG, BANG**_

**_''Je suis déçus moi qui croyait pouvoir faire passer mes journées plus vite, ce n'est qu'un stand de tir et ce n'est pas l'une de mes meilleurs aptitude contrairement à ce que les autres pense !''_**

Du coin de l'œil je vois un homme recharger son arme. Son apparence est loin d'être ordinaire, il est entièrement vêtu de noir et une sorte de cape noire elle aussi vole derrière lui. Il pointe ensuite son arme puis tire **_''En plein centre, pas mal !''_**.

L'homme : Je peut quelque chose pour vous mademoiselle ? ?

* * *

J'ai vraiment honte d'écrire un chapitre aussi cour et en retard en plus mais le prochain j'essaierai de le faire plus long ou bien je mettrais 2 chapitre.


	3. Amitié

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Disclaimer: **Les persos de FFVII ne m'appartiennent pas (bien malheureusement) mais appartiennent tout simplement à Square Enix.

_**'' Toute les pensées des personnages.''**_

**Chapitre 2: Amitié**

_'' Je peut quelque chose pour vous mademoiselle ?''_

Deux moi que je suis ici et cette phrase raisonne encore de ma tête, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie. Depuis que j'ai rencontrer cette homme il a décider pour je ne sais qu'elle raison de me prendre sous son aile, il à même été demander à ce qu'un Turk soit envoyer pour faire mon travail initiale de garde du corps sous prétexte que je ne serais jamais assez bonne pour être une Tviets si je ne prenais pas des cours de tire _**''c'est important d'après lui pour les attaques à longues distances''**_. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment mais quant-il est revenue avec une autorisation écrite la seule chose que j'ai pu faire c'est lui sauté dans les bras, tout est mieux que de ne rester avec ces scientifiques. Après que je lui ai expliquer pourquoi j'étais si contente, il s'est contenter d'éclater de rire puis de m'emmener au restaurant fêter sa réussite **(bah oui ! c'est quand même compliquer de faire plier le président Shinra)**.

J'étais si heureuse, depuis que j'étais au SOLDAT, je n'étais jamais sortit à l'extérieur si ce n'est pour des missions. Et la rien qu'en rencontrant un inconnu, qui n'en est plus un maintenant je me retrouve à me promener dans les rues librement, un poids en moins sur ma conscience, comme si j'étais rester celle que j'étais enfant **(ce qui vous paraîtra compliquer puisque j'ai déjà tuer plus d'une centaine de personne alors que je n'ai que 10 ans).**

_**''Je ne vous ais toujours pas dit qui il était n'est-ce pas ?''**_ Son nom est Grimoire Valentine, il vient parfois aider les scientifiques au manoir d'après se qu'il m'a dit. Je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier pour ce qu'il fait pour moi, il m'emmène partout avec lui, m'entraîne et laisse mon vrai moi s'épanouir. Tout sa pour vous faire comprendre à quel point je lui suit redevable.

Mais maintenant que j'ai goutté à la liberté (la vraie vie )je me demande si je serais prête à l'abandonner à nouveau au détriment de la Shinra ?? . . . . la réponse m'est venu tout naturellement, ''non'', depuis trop longtemps ils se servent de moi ou plus précisément de mon corps, plutôt mourir que d'y retourner C'est le risque à prendre si je veut enfin être capable de vivre une vie saine et équilibrer , mourir.''Vous devez trouver sa bizare pour une fillette qui a grandi au sein de la Shinra''

Je suis sortie de mes pensé par Grimoire lui même. Nous nous sommes énormément rapprochés, il me traite comme sa fille, bien qu'il n'ai que 25 ans, il est le seul à me connaître sur le bout des doigts. Un soir, après un cauchemar mouvementé, j'ai fini par craquer et lui expliquer mon enfance. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me prêtais son épaule pour pleurer, à la Shinra, ceux qui s'occupaient de moi n'en avait rien à faire que je passa mon temps à chialer, ils avaient tous un coeur de glace. Étrangement pour Grimoire c'est tout le contraire, il s'inquiète même un peu trop pour moi. Je dois dire que sa ne me déplais pas et encore moins qu'il ne m'appelle par mon vrai prénom.

« Grimoire : Yo gamine, comment tu te sent ?

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sursauter, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver.

Hinata : Bien Grimoire-san, qu'est-ce que je te prépare aujourd'hui ? J'ai entendu dire que tu te rendais à Edge dans une heure !

Grimoire : Vraiment ! Dans ce cas nous avons encore le temps de sortir prendre le déjeuner en ville ! Me dit-il tout en sortant.

Hinata : Oui ! » C'était un rituel dès que l'on sortais, c'était lui le premier et moi je le rattrapais après avoir prit mes affaires.

* * *

**2 Ans plus tard**

Je n'ai rien pu faire. Ce jour la Grimoire venait de partir en mission et quand je suis rentrer dans la soirée, je ne me doutais de rien, j'étais désarmer. Ils étaient là et m'attendaient.

_**''Dix, Vingt, Trente SOLDATS, . . . je ne sais plus mais est-ce vraiment important d'en connaître le nombre ?'' **__Non_

_**''Du sang . . .une blessure . . . j'ai mal . . . c'est bon je n'en peut plus . . . je me rend.''**_

Ma vision se brouille à quoi bon résister, je sais se combat perdu d'avance, je n'y peut rien seule contre autant de SOLDATS qu'elle miracle croyez-vous que j'aurais pu réaliser ? Sans compter que je n'ai que 12 ans, je n'aivais aucune chance. Je m'écroule au le sol dans un bruit sourd. Une Tviets qui se rend auriez-vous cru cela possible ??

Mon réveille fut tout sauf des plus doux. On me donne des tartes **(elle se fait baffer quoi pour ceux qui avaient pas compris).**

Inconnu : Allez, réveille toi !

Rosso : Enfoirés . . . ! ''Je ne vois rien bordel''

Inconnu : La belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin on dirait !

Rosso : Va te faire foutre ! (frustrée et épuisée )

Inconnu : Allons, allons que d'agressivité ! Tu est plutôt coriace comme fille, le Présent ne mentais pas à ton sujet ! Plus de 50 SOLDATS pour t'arrêter, sans oublier que si cet homme avait été la, il nous aurais été impossible de t'avoir !

Rosso : . . . '' Shinra, alors c'est à cause de ce mec que je me retrouve ici, il va le regretter si un jour je sors de la. ''

Inconnu : Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de s'amuser un peu avec elle avant de l'amener aux scientifique , elle est plutôt pas mal ?!

Inconnu 2 : Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Kaito ! Les scientifiques la veule le plus tôt possible et en plus c'est qu'une gamine, tu rencontrera bien une autre occasion de ce genre dans ta carrière !

Kaito : Ta raison comme toujours Ebisu ! On y va !

Je sens mon corps être soulever de terre, je déteste cet sensation. . . être en position d'infériorité . . . ce n'est pas à mon habitude. Alors c'est se que l'on ressent lorsque nous sommes réduit à de la marchandise, une mission, un objet dont la valeur réside dans l'argent que l'on en tire. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir voulu vivre libre ne m'était pas destiner . . . rien que le fait d'y penser aurais du m'y résoudre. Maintenant je ne sais même pas se que je vais devenir qui sait ils vont peut-être me faire regretter d'avoir tenter de quitter la Shinra. Ma tête me tourne et c'est à nouveau le trou noir.


End file.
